The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by WP
Summary: Barbara knows knew it was inevitable and now its about to happen.
1. Part 1

Hey, This is a little teaser. Feedback is good.  
  
The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows  
  
Some day's, it's hard being the all see, all knowing Oracle. I love this life but I don't love the fear I'm forced to live with. As Oracle, I can track anyone, hack into any secured system, control the traffic, and stay in constant contact with titans, JLA and most other vigilantes. But I can't protect them. I can't save them in that moment of weakness. I can't stand and take a bullet for them. It's inevitable. One day… I will fail them. 


	2. Part 2

Hey, sorry this part is so short. I promise the next part will be a lot longer. keep the reviews coming.   
  
Part 2  
  
Barbara Gordon sighed in boredom, it was a quiet night, nothing was going on in the streets of New Gotham. "You may as well come home, there's nothing going on." She said to Helena and Dinah who were currently on sweeps.   
  
"We'll be back soon." Huntress answered.  
  
Dinah huffed, "No, we'll be hours. Huntress dragged me to the outskirts looking for trouble." She told her mentor.  
  
Barbara couldn't help but smile, she heard Huntress slap Dinah's arm. "Now now children. That's not a good impression to make on criminals."  
  
"Yeah yeah, Can you ask Alfred to have some food made when we get home? I'm starving."   
  
"You're always starving." Dinah said, beating Barbara to it.  
  
"You are so gonna get it, kid."  
  
Barbara then heard her protégés having a little game of chase. It made Barbara feel unbelievably happy to hear the girls being childish and happy.   
  
But her happiness was soon replaced with horror as she heard gunfire ring out over the transmitters.  
  
"Huntress?! Dinah?!" She shouted out. She was met with silence. "Someone come in!" She ordered.   
  
"Oracle… Dinah's been shot."   
  
Barbara lost her voice. Dinah, the young canary, had been shot. She wanted to cry, her worst fear had come true. She couldn't let Dinah die.   
  
"Barbara!" Huntress cried out.  
  
Everything in Barbara's head cleared. She went on autopilot to try and help. "Bring her to the clock tower, quickly." She said very much as Oracle. She then went about setting things up.  
  
Huntress was at Dinah's side. She was forced into déjà vu of her mother lying on the street bleeding to death.   
  
"Hel?" Dinah ask quietly, her voice only audible to Helena's above par hearing.  
  
Helena laid a hand on Dinah's forehead. "It's ok. Barbara's gonna take care of you."   
  
Dinah nodded trying to believe it but tears still ran from her eyes. She was trembling as her bloody hands tried to cover her stomach wound.   
  
Helena took her leather duster off and put it over Dinah in an attempt to make her warm.   
  
"I have to get you back to the clock tower." She put her arms under Dinah and the girl winced in pain. "Put your arm around my neck." When she did Helena informed, "This is going to hurt but you need to be strong ok?"   
  
Dinah nodded again and gritted her teeth as Helena lifted her from the ground. She couldn't help but whimper.  
  
"It's ok, kid." Helena said trying to give her some comfort. She wanted to take off and scale the rooftops but she had to be careful with the fragile young girl. So she ran as fast as she could without adding to Dinah's pain. 


	3. Part 3

Hey, I promised this would be logner. hope you like it and thanks for all the nice comments so far dudes. keep em coming.  
  
Part 3  
  
Helena burst through the elevator doors still holding Dinah in her arms. She was more panicked, more scared than she had been in a long time. Dinah was in bad condition and she knew it. The young blonde had passed out just before they got to the clock tower despite Helena's attempts to keep her talking.   
  
"Barbara!!" Helena yelled.  
  
She then heard the low hum of Barbara's chair and made her way towards it. Helena watched Barbara physically pale as she saw Dinah hanging limply in her arms.   
  
"Med bay?" She asked, not having the time to make sure Barbara was ok.  
  
Barbara nodded and followed them.   
  
Helena abruptly stopped when she got into the med bay. She was standing in a room of doctors and medical equipment. They quickly tore Dinah from her arms and started hooking her up to machines and sticking her with needles. Helena could only stand there in shock.  
  
"They're good at their job. The best I could get in such short notice. It's through your father though." Barbara said from behind her.   
  
"I don't care who it's from as long as it saves her." Helena said surely as she continued to watch Dinah. There was so much blood.  
  
Barbara was speechless. The bond between Dinah and Helena was very clear now. Normally, Helena would be kicking up hell about anything to do with Wayne money.   
  
"I need you to come outside and tell me what happened." The red head told her.  
  
"I'm not leaving." She said stubbornly.  
  
Barbara put a hand on Helena's arm, "you can't help her in here, but you can help me to find out who done this to her."  
  
Helena forced herself to turn around and march out of the room.  
  
Barbara sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She watch the doctors swarm around Dinah and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
As soon as she saw her in Helena's arms she knew Dinah was going to have to fight and now she was witnessing it. She just hoped the newest member of the family would be strong enough to survive.  
  
She wiped her eyes gave a final glance to Dinah before going to talk to Helena.  
  
"Tell me exactly what happened." Barbara said as she went up the ramp to face Helena.  
  
The brunette rubbed her neck as she started, "I was chasing her and then there was a shot and she hit the ground."  
  
Barbara could see how much it was paining Helena to talk about it but she had to know. "Did you see who shot her?"  
  
Helena started to pace in front of the red head. "Someone all in black, balaclava over their face. I think it was a guy. The way he turned and ran. I wanted to go after him but I couldn't leave her lying there. I should have been paying attention. Why did I have to be so childish instead of concentrating!" She shouted.   
  
"It wasn't your fault. Dinah is a playful kid. She probably would have been running about whether you joined in or not. You can't be expected to notice every danger."   
  
When Helena stopped simply stood facing her but avoided looking at her. Barbara knew she was stuck in cat eye mode though. She knew Helena enough to know what set her off.  
  
"There's one question: Why didn't he shoot at you too?"  
  
Helena frowned. "You think he was after Dinah only?"   
  
"He had to have been, otherwise he would have at least tried to shoot you."  
  
"Dinah doesn't have any enemies. She hasn't been out long enough to have any that wouldn't be happy to take me out too."   
  
Barbara nodded, "you're right but it doesn't seem like a random attack."   
  
One of the Wayne doctors then came speeding it the room and walked up to Barbara.  
  
"We thought you should see this." He said before showing her the metal dish that held something shaped like a bullet but flashing red.   
  
Barbara tried to focus and ignore the blood in the dish and on the doctor. "It's a tracer. We need to figure out who done this and fast." She told Helena.   
  
She took the dish from the doctor and asked him how Dinah was.  
  
"The 'bullet' didn't hit anything major but there was a lot of internal bleeding. It's a good team and everything is going well so far. I'd hope she'd make a full recovery." He told them before going back to his patient.  
  
Both women stood taking the information in but neither wanted to celebrate just yet, they knew getting their hopes up was never a good thing.   
  
Barbara came to a start again and collected a pair of sterile gloves and put them on before lifting the tracer and placing it on the floor. "Stamp on it." She said sternly to Helena who quickly complied and crushed the thing under her boot.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Helena asked.  
  
Barbara put the dish aside and removed the gloves. "It was a very high tech device. It's basically a bullet with a tracker inside. There not easy to come by, as far as I know the military are the only one's with access to them."  
  
Helena's face should realisation before it was replaced with anger. "It was him. That bastard. He'll pay for this." She said as she marched towards the elevator, ready to kick some ex-army boy ass.  
  
Barbara spun around. "Helena wait! Who was it?"   
  
She stopped and faced her mentor. "McKenzie. The ex army officer we stopped from stealing half an arsenal a couple of weeks back. He got bail."  
  
Before Barbara could say anything else the door leading in from the balcony burst open and McKenzie ran in brandishing a gun. At the same moment the elevator doors pinged and opened to reveal a man. Helena was left severely confused as her meta abilities screamed for her to jumped at both men but she couldn't see which one. Her confusion was ended when McKenzie fired and the bullet threw her back causing her to head her head on a pole as she went down.  
  
"Helena!" Barbara screamed as she watched the bullet enter her charge and throw her into the pole with force.   
  
She forgot about the psychopath with the gun and the mystery man in the elevator as she wheeled forward to Helena.   
  
This couldn't be happening. How could one human man take away her entire family like this? Helena had never been seriously injured before. She normally beat bullets.   
  
McKenzie didn't even have a chance to react before a well-toned man punched him, hard, immediately knocking him out.   
  
The man grabbed some spare cable from the desk and tied his legs and hands together and kicked the gun far out of reach.  
  
Alfred led a few of the doctors into the main room and let them whip Helena away to treat her. Part of him was glad she was unconscious or she'd never let a doctor touch her.   
  
He then turned to greet the new man. "Your timing is impeccable as always, Master Dick."  
  
Dick Grayson nodded to his old confident, "Alfred. You could have given me a little more information."  
  
"Master Dick, If I could see the future I would have told you to hurry up. But you're here now, look after Miss Barbara." He said before turning and leaving to make himself useful.   
  
Dick kneeled down in front of Barbara. She was in shock, just staring at the spot Helena was shot. "Babs?" he asked softly and moved a lock of red hair from her face.  
  
When she heard his soft voice it dragged her from her shock. She slowly became aware of him sitting in front of her. She unconsciously reacted to the day's events and burst into gut wrenching sobs.   
  
Dick knew that Barbara needed to cry and let everything she'd pent up out.   
  
He cringed as he watched her cry. It was something he hated so much. Seeing her so sad, so hurt, was physically painful to him.   
  
He gently put his arms around her and it didn't take long for her to grip onto him. He then used his strength to lift her from the chair and carry her to the sofa. He sat down and held her.   
  
Dick understood how hard it was for Barbara to completely let go like he was. She'd spent so long trying to be brave and strong and prove herself, that tears were a sign of weakness.   
  
It was no wonder she broke down though. She loved Helena and Dinah like daughters and she had just watched both of them be seriously injured.  
  
Dick himself was shaken at watching his adoptive sister be shot down like that. They hadn't had much contact but he did care.   
  
When her breathing started to even out and her cries became quieter, Dick laid a kiss on top of her head to let her know it was ok.   
  
A few minutes later she spoke up, "How did you know?" She asked hoarsely.   
  
"Alfred called me when Dinah got hurt. I got Flash to give me a ride." He answered.  
  
"Flash does come in useful for some things." She tried to joke.   
  
Dick smiled, "yeah. If you're ever running late, he's a great friend to have." Dick sighed, "Babs, I was meant to be coming over this weekend, anyway. Alfred told me how… distant you've been lately. And we both know how insightful he is."  
  
Barbara knew it was useless to argue. Alfred was a man who could see how people felt just by being around them and he was never wrong.   
  
"Can you go see how they are? Then I'll talk." She told him.  
  
"Of course." Dick then got up, leaving Barbara alone.   
  
She loved him, she really did. Everyday she missed and wished they could be together but their lives just never allowed it. He was her rock, someone she didn't have to be strong and confident around. But he was Nightwing and she was Oracle.   
  
She sighed put her hands over her face. How could her world fall apart so much in a matter of hours. It was just like that night 7 years ago when the joker ripped everything away from her.   
  
Dick came back into the living room and saw Barbara sitting with her hands over her face. He wanted to hold her forever and protect her from the world.   
  
"Are they ok?" Barbara said as she let her hands fall.   
  
Dick sat down beside her again, "They'll both be fine. The bullet went straight through Helena's shoulder, as soon as they sewed it up it started to heal. She's going to have a hell of a headache though. Dinah's still got unconscious. She probably will be for a while, her body needs time to heal."  
  
Barbara nodded, understanding it all. "What about McKenzie?" She asked thinking her was still in the main room.   
  
"Alfred took care of that." He took her hand. "It's time to talk, Babs."  
  
Barbara looked at their hands. "Since everything happened with Carolyn and Dinah started going out on sweeps. I've been scared. Really scared." Her voice trembled.   
  
"I watched them both go through hell when Carolyn died. Dinah trying to deal with losing her mum, again and Helena having to try and help her through something so similar to what she went through. I wanted so much to take them away from New Gotham to somewhere peaceful where they could just be normal. Where they wouldn't have to worry about fighting criminals and metas but I can't." Dick understood why. It wasn't a lifestyle you could walk away from.  
  
"I started worry about them getting hurt. The more I did, the more I realised I wouldn't be able to protect them. I mean look at what happened tonight! I couldn't help either of them!"   
  
Dick wiped her tears, "You saved them. You got those doctors here straight away. You took them both in and helped them. Barbara you are the most caring person I know. You give everything for other people, that's why your Oracle, because it let's you save and protect people."  
  
Barbara leaned into his hand. "But I failed them this time and they got hurt."  
  
"They did get hurt but they're going to be fine. Babs, you didn't fail them or let them down. These things happen in our line of work, you know that."  
  
"I just wish I could be out there at their side, making sure their ok." She added quietly.  
  
"But they need you here or else they would get into a lot of trouble. You do a lot as Oracle, Babs. Most of us depend on you at some point. You're strong." He said as he pulled her into a hug and held her.   
  
"Will you stay? For tonight?" She asked him.  
  
"Of course." 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Barbara sat in between the beds that held her family. She still felt immense guilt over their conditions but she was starting to see she couldn't stop it. It was fate, a risk of being a superhero.   
  
The doctors had all cleared out about an hour before, they'd left strict instructions but Barbara knew enough to take care of them both.   
  
Dinah looked incredibly beaten up. Her normally fair skin was sickly pale and she was still hooked up to a few machines.   
  
It broke Barbara's heart to see her hurt. Dinah may not have spoke to them about what happened to her with the Redmond's but they all knew she got a rough deal and went through a lot. She was so strong. She held on for nearly a decade then she found them. She still wasn't jaded and disillusioned, she genuinely wanted to help people, like they all did.  
  
Helena was still sleeping but she'd wake up soon. Barbara thought she could be stronger, more held together if Helena was there supporting her. That girl really had become like a daughter or younger sister. They'd become depended on each other over the years.  
  
So many people had left them both. But now, there was Dinah. Barbara tried not to think it, because she'd only end up getting hurt, but Dick had been so supportive the night before. He held her all night, even after she had cried herself to sleep. He was right there when she woke up just comforting her. It always felt so right being with him. It'd been that way for years, they were meant for each other but being together all the time just never seemed to work.   
  
"Barbara." The small mumble pulled her from her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Hel. You ok?" She asked as she wheeled to Helena's side.  
  
Helena let her eyes focus and done a body check, her shoulder was a little itchy and her head was sore but everything seemed in working order. She quickly sat up and saw Dinah. The sight scared her. It made her feel like she should run, get away from the mortality of someone she cared about being hurt. But she couldn't.  
  
Barbara could see what Helena was thinking. She put her hand over the brunettes, "She's ok. She's just going to take a while to heal." She then peeled back Helena's bandage to reveal the slightest wound, "Unlike you. You'll be fine by tonight." She told her.  
  
Helena nodded. As she thought back to the night before she remembered the fight. "What happened? Are you ok? How did you stop McKenzie?"   
  
"I… didn't." She answered simply.  
  
"I heard you could use a little help so thought I'd take a trip over." Dick answered as he entered the room.   
  
Helena was shocked to see Dick 'Nightwing' Grayson in the clock tower. "Hi." She greeted, not sure how to react. Dick was legally her brother but she didn't know him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Fine. Thanks for…"  
  
Dick cut her off, "Don't thank me, I was just looking out for family."   
  
"Alfred?" She asked receiving a nod from the two.  
  
"Babs, can I talk to you?" He asked.  
  
Barbara looked at Helena, "Go. I'll stay with Dinah." She told her mentor.  
  
Barbara gave Dinah a final check over before going to the living room where Dick and her could talk. On the way she couldn't help but be anxious. He was probably going to tell her that he had to leave today or right now.   
  
He sat down and let Barbara settle in front of him. He wasn't sure how he was meant to start this. He'd practised the whole speech in shower but now he couldn't remember any of it.   
  
"I love you." He blurted out without even thinking, so he decided to go with it. "I have for a long time and I have wanted nothing more than to live with you and be there for you every day but it's just never been the right time. What if the right time was now? Would you live with me? We could finally be together."  
  
Barbara was overwhelmed. Dick did want to be with her but there was one problem. "I want to be with you, of course I do but I can't leave New Gotham. I can't leave the clock tower and I won't leave Dinah and Helena."  
  
Dick took her hands into his, "You wouldn't have to, I would never expect that of you. I could come here. The Titans can cope without me and Bludhaven isn't under so much criminality as New Gotham. I want to be with, you Babs. I love you, you're the one and the last couple of days have made it clear that there's no point in staying away from each other, we can do so much more as a team. And maybe… We could be happy."   
  
Barbara threw her arms around Dick's neck and hugged him tight. She bit back her tears. "I'd be so happy if you moved here."  
  
Dick let out a breath, "Good, you had me a little worried there, Babs."  
  
The red head grinned. "I love you." She proclaimed as she pulled back to kiss the man she loved with all her heart. 


	5. Part 5

A/N: Final part dude's. I wrote this kinda quickly but I really enjoyed it. This is my second BoP fic and I hope I get the chance to write more and that you'll enjoy reading them. Thanks for all ur reviews. I no it's a bit cheesy but I decided to just do what I'd like to see. Bring Dick in was a surprise and I tried to mix the comic and live versions, I think it went ok. I just hope i didn't alienate any of you who don't read comics. Anyway, I'll shut up. Enjoy the reading.  
  
Part 5  
  
Helena sat at Dinah's side. She still hadn't come round, it was worrying but Barbara had assured her it was just a matter of time.   
  
She sighed. She never did like waiting and she couldn't relax until she saw for herself Dinah was ok.   
  
Sitting in that room she realised how much Dinah had infiltrated her. She'd fought so hard not to let her in but it was all futile, Dinah was just too lovable. She was so innocent, even after the life she'd had.   
  
She was everything Helena could have been if she hadn't let the bitterness take her over. That's why she loved her so much. She could try to be carefree and happy around Dinah but that's what got her shot.   
  
Helena was so scared when she saw Dinah on the ground, bleeding and in pain. She would have done anything to take it away… Even allow Wayne money to take care of her.   
  
Helena found herself stroking Dinah's blonde hair. She knew know one would know so she let her walls down and kissed Dinah on the head before resting her forehead on Dinah's.   
  
Barbara cleared her throat from the entrance and caused Helena to jump half way across the room from fright. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Helena felt herself blush, "You didn't, I just… uh, how are you?"  
  
Barbara wheeled further into the room, "I'm ok. Have you gotten any rest since you came round?"  
  
"I don't need to rest."  
  
Barbara raised her eyebrows causing Helena to sigh. "Barbara, I'm fine. I'd rather be here."  
  
Barbara gave in, she knew there was no way she was going to beat Helena's stubbornness. "I'll have Alfred send you in some food then."  
  
Helena just nodded. She could tell Barbara had more to say, "What is it?"  
  
"Sit down." She said as she drove herself in front of Helena. "It's about Dick and I. We're decided to try and be a real couple and he's going to move in here, with us, if you're going to be ok with it."  
  
Helena couldn't help but be a little shocked, she never thought Dick would come back to New Gotham. "You don't have to ask me, I don't live here."   
  
"You're here more than your apartment. This is your home and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
Helena couldn't help feeling loved. "I don't have a problem with Dick living here. Nightwing helping on sweeps wouldn't be such a bad thing. "  
  
"Really?" Barbara asked hopefully.  
  
Helena smiled, "Yeah. Barbara, you've been sad lately, don't think I haven't noticed but with Dick here, you seem happy. I know how much he means to you and I'm glad you're finally getting together."   
  
Barbara smiled feeling slightly choked up then Helena pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Hel." She whispered. Then thoughtfully added, "Tell her." Before leaving to tell Dick the good news.  
  
Helena sat there stunned for a few minutes. Was she really that transparent? No, she'd made sure she wasn't but Barbara was insightful, she sees things for what they are, it was her job as Oracle after all. But she knew and she wasn't mad or disappointed. It made Helena feels better about her love for the blonde. It wasn't the love of sisters or friends but of partners. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled. Maybe things were finally going to work out for them all.   
  
Helena went back to Dinah's side and took her hands. She was surprised but unbelievably happy when the blonde's hand twitched in her own.   
  
She leaned over the blonde and gently stroked her hair, "Dinah?" She received a groan in response.   
  
She waited as Dinah fought with her grogginess to open her eyes and let them adjust to the light.   
  
"Hey kid." She said gently, glad to see those eyes.  
  
Dinah gave a weak smile. "Hi." She croaked out.   
  
"You ok?"   
  
"Apart from what I think is the gunshot wound, yeah, I think I will be." She answered in the usual Dinah way.  
  
"Are you in pain? I can get Barbara to give you something?" She babbled out.  
  
Dinah let out a pained laugh, "This is a side I have never seen of you." She got more sombre, "I'm ok, though, just a little sore. My head feels all light to."   
  
Helena decided to make the stand. She leaned forward and laid a kiss on her forehead.   
  
Dinah locked eyes with Helena. Something was different. The handholding and the kiss on the head, the general over caring attitude.   
  
"Hel, are you ok?" She asked with a frown.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
She saw right through that lie. "What is going on?"  
  
"Is it Barbara?" It was then she noticed the bandage on Helena's shoulder under her vest. "What happened?" She asked urgently before shooting up but instantly regretting it as her body screamed out in agony.   
  
Helena eased her back down onto the bed. "Don't move. Everyone is fine. Barbara is happy, I'm healed and you have to rest… You were really hurt Dinah, I thought you were…" Helena didn't finish as she tried to hold back her tears. Why was she doing this? She didn't cry like this but saying that sentence out loud it sank in just how close she came to losing Dinah before she could even tell her how she felt.   
  
Dinah was taken aback. Helena was literally breaking down in front of her because of her. She reached up and moved Helena's hair back from her face then gently pulled her down into a soft hug. "It's ok. I'm right here." She whispered into her ear.   
  
Dinah felt chills as Helena carefully gripped onto her and let her tears fall silently. She found herself whispering calming words and shushing her.   
  
Helena finally pulled back a while later. She avoided Dinah's eyes feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry."   
  
"It's ok. It's good to know you care so much"  
  
Helena finally looked her in the eye. "I do."   
  
Dinah frowned, "Helena… talk to me."  
  
Helena shook her head. "I can't. You have to rest."  
  
"I won't. Not until you tell me what's going on." She said stubbornly.  
  
Helena tried to stare her down for a few minutes until she finally broke. "I love you! Ok? I love you! Now will you get some damn sleep??"  
  
The reaction from Dinah was everything Helena had hoped wouldn't happen. She laughed. She actually laughed at the proclamation of love! Helena stood up and turned around to leave feeling completely hurt and humiliated.   
  
"Helena! Where are you going? Please don't make me chase after you." Helena was now almost out the door so Dinah painfully began to get herself in a sitting position but couldn't help her sounds of pain as she done so.   
  
When she was almost sitting she felt arms around her holding her still. "What are trying to do? Open the wound again?!" Helena shouted as she quickly sat behind Dinah to stop her moving anymore.   
  
Dinah fell into Helena and tried to catch her breath. "You didn't give me a choice."  
  
"What did you expect?" Helena then added under her breath, "You could have let me down gently."   
  
"Who said there would be any letting down?" Dinah asked.  
  
Helena froze. "You… you mean?"  
  
"Yes, I mean. I love you too." Dinah told her.  
  
Helena was overjoyed. She hadn't actually thought Dinah would return the phrase.   
  
Dinah leaned into Helena's embrace and let her head rest on her… girlfriends shoulder. Helena kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep." She whispered into the blonde's ear.   
  
Dinah smiled and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I love you." Helena told the sleeping form as she continued to hold her.   
  
Things were definitely going well for them all.   
  
All the despair and fear in the clock tower had been replaced with love and happiness.  
  
For Now. 


End file.
